


Abandon All Hope (lucifer+Castiel+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Lucifer (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel, Captive Castiel, Cunnilingus, First Time Bottoming, Forced Cunnilingus, Humiliation, Lucifer's Cage, Master/Slave, Mistress, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Threesome, captive lucifer, castiel - Freeform, female queen of hell, non consensual anal, toplucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Having killed Crowley and keeping Lucifer as her pet, a witch/succubus now sits upon the throne of hell. Bored with just one playmate, she decides to kidnap her old lover Castiel and add him to the mix. Lucifer is excited at this new turn of events, eager to show his new roomie the ropes and the rules of being the Queen Of Hell's little pet.





	Abandon All Hope (lucifer+Castiel+OC)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the third part to My Little Pet and Into The Mystic. But don't worry like the other works its also stands on its own. Dipped into bisexual male territory here which is a first for me. But I enjoyed writing it. We all got a pretty good notion Lucifer loves to go every which way. lol. If his comments and eye fucking everyone are any indication.

Sitting on the throne of hell, it was hard to believe there was ever a time when I had been a slave. A mere toy first for the crossroads demon Crowley and then then Lucifer himself. My succubus essence had allowed me to heal the physical wounds that they had dealt me, but the memories of the screams and the blood lingered on. Every time I closed my eyes I could see the various torture devices that had been used against me. I knew the touch of every cold, malevolent surface. I knew how much each was going to hurt me and could judge from my master’s mood just how much they were going to use the various contraptions of hell to cause me the most amount of suffering. I feared that the true punishment of the slave was not the loss of physical freedom, but the loss of the spirit. Yes, I had become the queen of hell, but in my own mind I still felt a slave.   
My only true enjoyment these days was not the running of hell, which I found to consist of tedious groveling from the demons beneath me and the suffering of humans I cared nothing about, but in tormenting those who had hurt and betrayed me. In the beginning, when Chuck had given control of hell over to me I had had Crowley and Lucifer to play with, but the two had managed to escape into an alternative dimension. Lucifer I managed to retrieve, but Crowley ended up being killed by my own hand. I missed the joys of two playthings at my feet and the looks of rage and jealousy on Lucifer’s face when he was forced to watch another’s cock going in and out of my pussy.  
So I took Castiel.  
The beautiful Seraph who had killed me. And even though Lucifer had brought me back, I had forgotten nothing about that night. About how I had begged and pleaded for a succor, to be saved, and he had answered me with an angel blade through the heart. He would pay for what he had done to me. Lucifer may have broken my body and mind in all manner of ways that defied normal human understandings of pain. But Cas, he was the one who had broken my heart. And I was going to spend my eternity here making him suffer all manner of mental tortures for what he had done.  
The first day I had Cas I had taken him into the antechamber where I kept Lucifer’s cage. It was originally in the throne room but the archangel had been rather bossy of late so I had moved it as a form of punishment. Lucifer’s looked up from where he had been moping in a corner, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the chained figure I was dragging into the room.  
“What you in for bro,” he asked. “I’m innocent. Can’t get a fair shake around here. Hey, you gonna be my new roomie? Been wanting another one of those.”  
“Shut up,” Castiel snapped at him, remaining defiant even as I forced him down onto his knees. “This is only temporary. Dean and Sam will know where to find me. And we will put an end to all of you.”  
“Or they’ll show up and fail miserably and you’ll get blown to smithereens but dad will put you back together again. Isn’t that how things go?”  
"Enough,“ I hissed. I reached out a hand to stroke Castiel’s head, rewarded by a look of not well concealed envy on Lucifer’s face.   
"If you’re going to kill me, just do it. I will never serve you,” Castiel said through clenched teeth. His body trembled beneath the chains, though whether from rage or fear I couldn’t be sure.  
I leaned down and kissed him. Castiel tensed as I explored his lips with my lips and then my tongue. I allowed my powers to flow through him, feeling my desire slowly becoming his. His mouth opened and I hungrily kissed him, my hands tangling in his thick dark hair. When I could stand no more of this, I roughly grabbed him by the head and placed him on each of my nipples in turn, letting him know what I liked and what I expected out of him. And the word to say for when it hurt too much. For I was not a cruel mistress as long as my playthings did as they were told.  
The Seraph stared up at me, wide eyed as I lifted up the hem of my skirt and instructed him what he was to do next. He hesitantly licked along my wet pussy. I moaned, grinding myself into him. He stopped, uncertain of what to do. I could tell he was inexperienced at this. Crowley had been a pro at making me orgasm this way. His fingers and tongue equally talented. Lucifer had been a fast learner, ruthless in his fervor and intensity to outshine Crowley. Which he usually always did, making my squirt all over the crossroads demon or hopping on me to give me the last orgasm of the night.  
I took Castiel’s fingers and worked them in and out of my pussy. He moaned softly upon discovering how wet I was, looking into my eyes as he licked my pussy and started finger banging me. My gaze drifted over to Lucifer, who had a fingertip in between his lips and was watching with a rapt intensity and lust I had never seen him display with Crowley. His eyes locked with mine and he slightly nodded his head, his gaze going from me to where Cas was eagerly licking between my legs.  
I nodded in return. The latch on the cage released and Lucifer, only bearing a long chain around his neck, came striding out of the cage to grip me from behind. His hands cupped and weighed my breasts, pinching my nipples to make me squeal with pleasure and pain. He licked and bit my neck, saying all sorts of nasty things. His hips moved against me, making it clear that, though he was the sub here, he could still give me a hard as hell fuck.  
“Let me have control. Take my chain off. You know you want to,” he whispered in my ear.  
I shook my head.  
Lucifer undid the belt on his jeans and unzipped himself, and a moment later I felt his hard cock sliding back and forth between my pussy lips. Cas was licking my swollen clit when Luci’s cock brushed his wide tongue. I felt a shiver go through the Archangel at the contact and his cock growing extra hard beneath me. I stroked Castiel’s head and held it in place as he continued to lick, sometimes stroking my wet folds and sometimes Lucifer’s cock. At one point Lucifer reached around himself and placed a hand over mine on Castiel so that he could plunge himself in and out of his mouth. But I put a stop to it when it became obvious it was as much about making Cas gag as it was the pleasure. And I wasn’t about to let Luci be that much of a pushy bottom.  
I made Cas strip naked and kissed and stroked him all over as Lucifer was forced to watch. I licked every portion of his body, even his hidden little spot in back. I wet a finger and gently explored inside of him, making Cas wiggle and moan beneath me. He was tight, but I found angel’s to have a high tolerance for such pain. And I found most, as genderless beings, to be quite open to the experience. I sucked his cock slowly as I moved a finger in and out. He begged me to let him come, but I said no.  
"Let me in,“ Lucifer whined, eager for his time of punishment to be over. The sight of my playing with the younger angel this way had aroused him so much precum was dripping from the head of his dick. No doubt he was remembering the first time I had laid him down and done this to him, only back then he had been telling me deeper and harder. Schooling me on what he liked and shoving his cock down my throat to fill my belly full of cum.  
I had Cas get on all fours low to the ground and I laid on his back, my legs spread wide. Lucifer was on top of me in an instant, his hands grabbing my waist to hold me in place as he shoved his precum slick cock deep inside of me. His pace was hard and fast, his thrusts rocking both me and the younger angel back and forth violently. I came hard under his thrusts, crying out his name as he kissed and gently nipped at my shoulder.  
As I laid there panting, Lucifer took his hand out of my quivering pussy and rubbed his hand in between my folds, making it slick and wet from my cum. I sat up, curious about what he was planning to do. Lucifer reached around and started stroking Castiel’s cock, eliciting a soft moan from him. Luci smiled, a small, rather wicked looking grin. He quickened his pace, seeming to enjoy how Cas started humping the air to try and find a release. The Archangel wrapped an arm around me and pulled me up against him, telling me to wrap me legs around him. His cock was still wet from my pussy and he took his hand away from Castiel’s cock and used it to guide his own to the angel’s tight hole.  
"Touch yourself while I fuck you,” he tells him.  
Lucifer kisses me as I sit on Castiel’s back, his cock slowly plunging inside the other angel. He stops, giving Cas time to get use to him. I would have thought him to be as ruthless in this as he was in having his cock sucked, but Luci is surprisingly gentle, going slowly in and out of him and offering words of encouragement and even affection. Telling Cas to come for him. That he’s done well and he’s allowed to cum. His words are met by deep moans as Cas shoots his seed on the ground. Lucifer picks up his pace and starts devouring my mouth. He cries my name and then Castiel’s, his face buried in my neck as he gives one deep, hard thrust and cums in several long, cold spurts inside the other angel.  
I laid my head against Lucifer’s chest.  
When I opened my eyes again the scenery was vastly different from what I had just been looking at. The antechamber and cage were gone and I was pressed up against the wall of a very large cage. My legs were still wrapped around Lucifer but there was no Castiel here. There was only me, the darkness and the Archangel. He held me tight, his cock filling me up with cum as he pressed his forehead against mine.   
“I never get tired of our little games, Muppet,” he tells me. He pulls back to give me a wink. “You know, Sam had some yearnings, but you, you put him to absolute shame.”  
“You’ll never win,” I tell him. “All of this is for nothing.”  
“Of course it is. Of course it is,” Lucifer says, kissing my cheek. “That’s what makes it so much fun. Finding out just how much it takes to make you break.”  
I kissed the Archangel, nipping him on the lips. Hard.  
“You’ll be broken and bleeding long before me.”  
Lucifer licked his bloody lip and smiled.


End file.
